Sabotaż
by Scribbling-Weasel
Summary: Pierwsze opowiadanie z mojego autorskiego projektu "Infiterra" (o którym więcej tutaj: fav me/d9o1cuz)
1. Rozdział 1

\- Ugh… Nienawidzę takich akcji… - westchnął poirytowany Rick, wisząc kilka metrów nad ziemią na spadochronie, który postanowił zahaczyć o drzewo.

Spojrzał ponownie na linki wystające z plecaka. Wyglądały na wytrzymałe. Skupił się, po czym rozhuśtał się i samymi palcami jednej ręki chwycił pierwszą lepszą gałąź. Akurat złapał taką grubszą, która mogłaby go spokojnie utrzymać. Poprawiwszy chwyt, chwycił się obiema rękami, a potem szybko podciągnął. Usiadł nieco wygodniej i zaczął ściągać spadochron z pleców.

\- "No chodź, Rick", mówiłaś. "Dasz sobie radę", mówiłaś. "Zawsze to trochę kasy do kieszeni", mówiłaś. - brązowy jeż przedrzeźniał swoją siostrę. - Trochę kasy. Jasne. Kosztem narażenia się Kanidom oraz zapewne utraty życia. Dlaczego nie zostałem zwykłym strażnikiem? Siedziałbym w mieście przez większość dnia i nie musiał!... Siłować się!... Z głupim drzewem!

W końcu zerwał z siebie ten spadochron, ale jednocześnie mocno zachwiał i ostatecznie wygrała grawitacja. Rick w lini prostej zleciał z tych kilku metrów na trawę. Dobrze, że było tu kompletnie pusto, bo już miałby na głowie korpus egzekucyjny. Czy raczej - przed głową.

Stanął na równe nogi. Otrzepawszy się, sprawdził czy jego sprzęt jest na miejscu. Choć miał zaledwie pistolet, lornetkę i radio pod płaszczem, nie potrzebował nic więcej. I wolałby zastać je wciąż na swoim miejscu, bo nie miał nic innego, a nie widziało mu się kraść od Kanidów. Odetchnął z ulgą, czując je przy sobie. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby mu gdzieś wypadły, a w szczególności radio, które było jego jedyną formą komunikacji z kimkolwiek, który ogarna wspólny.

\- Siostra? Tu Rick. Jestem na miejcu. Tak mi się wydaje. - powiedział do radia,patrząc dookoła. Wyspa, na której wylądował, nie należała do największych. Było na niej raptem jedno duże drzewo oraz ławka pod nim. Przed lawką wisiał solidny most linowy ze stali i kratowanych belek, który prowadził przez bezkresną przepaść na znacznie większą wyspę.

 _\- Super. -_ odezwała się dziewczyna po drugiej stronie. Miała łagodny lekko energiczny głos. _\- A w ogóle cały jesteś? Twoje "lądowanie" jakoś nie wyglądało na udane._

"A ta gdzie zawisła, że mnie widzi?" - zapytał sam siebie Rick i spojrzał w nocne niebo przez lornetkę.

W chmurach ujrzał mały statek powietrzny, a kiedy przybliżył widok na jedno z okien niedaleko grodzi, zobaczył brązową jeżycę. Machała mu z uśmiechem, świadoma, że jej brat ją widzi. Lub wierzyła, że w ten sposób stanie się dla niego nieco bardziej widoczna.

\- Przypomnij mi: dlaczego nie mogłem po prostu podlecieć ścigaczem?

 _\- Bo tak by cię ktoś nagle zobaczył i podniósł alarm. Wiesz, ciebie samego trudniej zauważyć w nocy niż cały ścigacz, w dodatku nie będący w ich bazie danych._

\- Mimo wszystko, wolałbym zaryzykować.

 _\- Za późno, bro. -_ zachichotała jeżyca.

\- Ugh… A mogłabyś mnie jakoś poprowadzić, bym nie musiał wracać do ciebie w kawałkach?

 _\- Postaram się nie doprowadzić do twojej śmierci._

\- A do trwałych obrażeń fizycznych?

 _\- To też._

\- Słowo?

 _\- Słowo._

Rzesza Kanidzka to jeden z najstarszych tworów politycznych w Infiterrańskich Przestworzach. Powstała chyba jeszcze w czasach, kiedy wszyscy żyli we względnym pokoju ze sobą, a niebem wstrząsały tylko niewielkie walki, głównie na niższych powłokach. Nazywała się wtedy po prostu Kanidą i obejmowała niewielki, górzysty kontynent.

Kanidzi z reguły znani są na Infiterrze jako naród impulsywnych wojowników i mistrzów wojny, ale ostatnie sześćdziesiąt lat było dla nich prawdziwym złotym okresem. W tak krótkim czasie zdołali podporządkować sobie dużą część północy Pierwszej Powłoki. Potem ich wojska zaczęły pojawiać się na znacznie większych wyspach i kontynentach Drugiej Powłoki.

Prawdopodobnie ta cała ekspansja nie miałaby miejsca, gdyby nie wilk zwany Majorem. Ten ogarnięty żądzą władzy nad światem potwór ponoć dokonał zamachu stanu i od tego momentu uzurpuje sobie tron na stołecznej wyspie Kanidy - Fenrisie - i prowadzi swoje bezlitosne, orwellowskie rządy, wciskając do gardeł obywateli propagandę o wyższości ras psowatych nad wszystkie inne. A tych, którzy nie zgadzają się z ideologią Canis Alpha, likwiduje i zaciera wszelkie ślady ich istnienia.

Rick i Gina zostali wynajęci przez pewną grupę walczącą z Rzeszą. Określali siebie mianem ostatnich prawdziwych Kanidów, a ich przywódca - mianem ostatniego potomka prawdziwej rodziny królewskiej. Bliźniaki miały zasabotować pewną strefę wydobywczą na jednej z większych wysp na Drugiej Powłoce. Kanidzi szukali tam ponoć jakichś rzadkich kryształów czy innych artefaktów.

O ile Gina z chęcią zaproponowała im pomoc swoją i brata, ten miał co do tego spore wątpliwości - co do wtrącania się w wojny polityczne państwa, które spokojnie mogłoby zmieść pół świata za pomocą jednego rozkazu. Przekonany do działania został nie tyle przez zapłatę, co przez fakt, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobią, Kanidzi rozlezą się wzdłuż i wszerz po wszystkich Powłokach na świecie. O ile jest to w ogóle możliwe…

 _\- Uwaga, strażnik! -_ ostrzegła Ricka siostra. Jeż w jednej chwili ukrył się za murem, a do jego uszu dotarły ciężkie kroki kanidzkiego żołnierza. Ten stanął tuż obok niego, nieświadomy obecności ukrytego w cieniu chłopaka. Żołnierz miał na sobie czarno-szary mundur z opancerzeniem z czarnego metalu w postaci napierśnika, nagolenników, naramienników oraz hełmu. Widoczne miał przez to wszystko tylko oczy, uszy i ogon.

 _\- CT-2399, du är behövs nära utgrävningszonen. -_ odezwało się nagle radio Kanida.

\- Jag är påväg. - odpowiedział zniekształconym przez maskę głosem, po czym ruszył z powrotem wgłąb ich terenu.

Rick odetchnął z nieukrywaną ulgą. Co jak co, ale spotkanie z uzbrojonym po zęby kanidzkim wojskowym nigdy nie należało do przyjemnych. A on nie miał zamiaru mieć pierwszego razu. Ani teraz, ani nigdy w przyszłości. Wychylił się zza rogu, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na odwróconego plecami żołnierza.

 _\- Blisko było. -_ odezwała się cicho przez radio Gina.

\- No nie gadaj… - odpowiedział równie cicho chłopak, zaczynając przemieszczać się za Kanidem.

Trwało to kilka minut. W końcu chłopak dotarł do zabudowań. Były nimi wieże strażnicze, ogrodzenia z pól siłowych oraz kilka baraków i mniejszych budynków - wszystko zbudowane z charakterystycznego czarnego metalu. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego znajdowało się coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało wykopaliska. Wielki dół, oświetlony reflektorami z wież, a wewnątrz niego grupa ciężko pracujących, wręcz zaharowujących się na śmierć więźniów w szarych kombinezonach. Sądząc po różnych dziwnych wzorach dookoła, musieli wydobywać na zewnątrz jakiś relikt zamierzchłej przeszłości. W dodatku całkiem spory.

Wzdłuż i wszerz okolicy chodzili jednolicie ubrani żołnierze. Jedni patrolowali, drudzy strzegli baraków, jeszcze inni - więźniów… Słowem: albo nikt tutaj nie znał słowa odpoczynek, albo musieli mieć w tych mundurach jakieś kroplówki z kofeiną, żeby nie zasnąć. Albo jedno i drugie.

Rick musiał się tam jakoś wkraść i podłożyć ładunki wybuchowe albo coś w ten deseń. A to na pewno mieli. Choćby granaty. Zauważywszy nadchodzącego żołnierza, szybko ukrył się przed jego wzrokiem. Zniknął w jakimś rowie przy drodze. Na szczęście nie było tam żadnych ciał.

\- Finns det något kommer att hända denna natt? - zapytał sam siebie. - Ugh… Vir kommer mer sannolikt gräva genom hela ön snarare än hitta något...

Rick nie rozumiał ani słowa, ale był pewien, że ten przedstawiciel wilczego narodu umiera z nudów. W jednej chwili wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł: a gdyby tak uwolnić go z nudy? Przeczekał, aż Kanid odwróci się plecami do jego pozycji, a potem wyskoczył i zdzielił go pistoletem w potylicę. Mocno. Hełm wydał z siebie metaliczny odgłos, a jego właściciel jęknął i padł na ziemię.


	2. Rozdział 2

_\- Rick? Gdzie jesteś? Nie widzę cię._

\- Żołnierz pod południową wieżą. Macham ci.

Chwila ciszy ze strony Giny…

 _\- Wow. Przekonujące przebranie. -_ pochwaliła brata, który w jednej chwili poczuł przypływ dumy. _\- Włącz jeszcze modulację głosu._

Tym razem to Rick ucichł na chwilę. Sprawdził tę całą maskę, po czym założył ją na pyszczek. Wziął głębszy oddech. Ciężko mu się w niej oddychało. Poza tym, wciąż było w niej czuć tamtym Kanidem.

 _\- I jak? -_ zapytała dziewczyna, słysząc jego oddech.

\- Gina… ja jestem twoim bratem. - odezwał się całkiem innym głosem Rick, ku chichotowi swojej siostry.

 _\- Nieźle. Zatem ruszaj infiltrować, Lordzie Clarke._

\- Wedle życzenia, moja pani.

Tym razem oboje parsknęli śmiechem. Dobra, to mocno rozluźniło atmosferę. Przybrawszy po chwili poważny wyraz pyszczka, Rick AKA Lord Clarke ruszył do środka obozu. Już na samym początku minął się z opuszczającym go oddziałem pięciu uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Ich dowódca spojrzał na niego z góry, ale po chwili ruszyli dalej. Chłopak odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. Jeżeli na serio dostaną za to kasę, to on bierze dwie trzecie. Za cały stres związany z infiltracją cholernego obozu pracy!

Stanąwszy nad strefą wykopalisk, Rick spojrzał na ciężko pracujących więźniów. Przypominali swoje własne cienie. O ile nie wyglądali na zagłodzonych, to duża część z nich była ciężko pokaleczona, obita itp. Jednocześnie wielu było solidnie opatrzonych. Ricka ciekawiło, kto ich opatrywał. Na pewno nie robił tego jeden z tych Kanidów - nie szanowali nikogo, kto nie nosi munduru.

Ale to nie był czas ani miejsce na rozmyślanie. Jeż zaczął dyskretnie spacerować po obozie w poszukiwaniu materiałów wybuchowych. Poszukiwania te zaniosły go do baraków żołnierzy. Cała masa twardych prycz, a na ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia - czerwona flaga z białą czaszką wilka wpisaną w wieniec laurowy. Pojedyncze kropki wewnątrz tej czaszki zdawały się śledzić wzrok chłopaka. Aż dreszcz go przeszedł.

 _\- I jak, masz coś? -_ zapytała go nagle Gina. Omal nie dostał ataku serca.

\- Na razie nie, ale chyba już wiem, gdzie szukać. Mają tu jakiś obóz pracy. Jak myślisz, interweniować?

 _\- W sumie na jedno wyjdzie. Puścisz to miejce z dymem i wszyscy uciekną._

\- Nie zostanie po tym miejscu nawet ślad.

Nagle chłopak usłyszał za swoimi plecami czyjeś kroki. Odwrócił się i ujrzał ciężko opancerzonego Kanida. Jego sztuczne prawe oko świeciło groźnie na pomarańczowo. Wpatrywał się w Ricka tak jak drapieżnik wpatruje się w zwierzynę zagonioną do narożnika.

\- Förrädare! - warknął i rzucił się na dwukrotnie mniejszego jeża.

Rick w porę uniknął zmiażdżenia poprzez skok w bok. Kanid jednak szybko się odwrócił i trzasnął go pięścią w pierś. Chłopak zgiął się w pół, dodatkowo odepchnięty z metr do tyłu. Odkaszlnął i otarł usta z krwi. Potem sam zaatakował. Pięść w pysk niewiele pomogła, a jedynie rozjuszyła żołnierza.

 _\- Rick, co się dzieje? -_ odezwała się nagle Gina, nie wiedząc, czemu jej brat nagle ucichł.

Głos siostry zdezorientował jeża, co wilk wykorzystał praktycznie natychmiast. Złapał go za kołnierz, po czym cisnął nim o ścianę ze sztandarem. Chłopak w jednej chwili uderzył w nią całą powierzchnią ciała, a potem upadł, dodatkowo przykryty upadłym materiałem.

Kanid chciał dokończyć to, co zaczął, kiedy nagle usłyszał w wejściu głos swego przełożonego:

\- CL-4029, vad som händer här?

\- Här, sir. - wilk wskazał na ledwo przytomnego jeża. - Jag hörde honom. Han sade att han skulle spränga oss alla. Han är en förrädare!

Rick nic a nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale wiedział jedno: mówią o nim. Wiedział też, że raczej nie skończy się to dla niego dobrze.

Po chwili usłyszał blisko siebie czyjeś lżejsze i bardziej… dostojne kroki. Spojrzał w górę spod sztandaru i ujrzał, jak staje nad nim kanidzki oficer w czarnym mundurze i płaszczu, z medalem nad sercem. Jedynie maska przesłaniająca mu pół pyska była taka sama jak u każdego innego wilczego trepa, jakiego dotychczas zobaczył.

\- Hm. Jag antar att han är en spion...- powiedział cicho do siebie, po czym wsunął nogę pod chłopaka i przewrócił go tak na plecy. Po kilku sekundach patrzenia na jego zakrwawiony pyszczek, zwrócił się do żołnierza. - Han kommer att hållas tillbaka och tas till cellen. Då kommer vi förhöra honom.

\- Gör!

\- Rick? Mów do mnie, Rick! Riiick! - Gina krzyczała do radia, a kiedy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, padła pyszczkiem na okno i wpatrywała się w wyspę pod statkiem. - W co ja go wpakowałam?...

CC-0287 z bólem głowy otworzył powoli oczy. Po długiej chwili spojrzał dookoła. Dlaczego leżał w jakimś rowie? I dlaczego miał na sobie tylko bieliznę?

\- Ugh ... Vad hände? - zapytał sam siebie. Wyszedł powoli z rowu i rozejrzał się dookoła.

Nagle wilk został ponownie sprowadzony do parteru, tym razem przez ciężki skórzany but na swojej piersi. Spojrzał, kto tym razem go powalił. Tym kimś była brązowa, złotooka jeżyca w czarnym płaszczu. Całkiem ładna. I wściekła.

\- Masz trzy sekundy na powiedzenie, gdzie jest mój brat! - warknęła.

\- Vad pratar du om?! - zapytał kompletnie zaskoczony żołnierz.

Wtem przy jego gardle pojawiły się dwa metalowe szpony, które błyskawicznie wysunęły się z ręki jeżycy.

\- Mój brat bliźniak! Gdzie on jest?!


	3. Rozdział 3

I kolejny cios padł na jego ciało. Gdyby był w stanie, już dawno kuliłby się z bólu na ziemi. A nie mógł, bo wisiał za nadgarstki pos sufitem w stu procentach odsłonięty i narażony na kolejne ciosy oficera. W dodatku zawiązali mu oczy, by nie widział, kto go torturuje.

\- Jag förlorar mitt fålamod. Vem skickade dig bit? - po raz kolejny zapytał okładający go Kanid.

\- "Tracę cierpliwość. Kto cię tu przysłał?" - przetłumaczyła ponownie jakaś kobieta. Brzmiała młodo. Co robiła w takim miejscu jak to?

Rick nie odpowiedział. Nie da im satysfakcji, nawet jeśli miałoby to uchronić go przed katuszami. I nagle znów otrzymał bolesny cios w pierś, który odebrał mu oddech. To już nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ledwo nie zemdlał podczas tego przesłuchania. Mimo to, zaciskał zęby i dalej milczał.

\- Han vet ingentig, sir. - powiedziała cicho tłumaczka.

\- Jag förstår. - chłodno odparł Kanid.

\- Dessutom är han för svag för att ens säga någonting.

Chwila ciszy ze strony oficera.

\- Jag lämnar nu. Under tiden kommer du behandla sina sår. - powiedział wreszcie rozkazującym tonem, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, w akompaniamencie swoich własnych kroków.

\- Göt, sir… - odpowiedziała cicho tłumaczka. Tak cicho, że tylko Rick ją usłyszał. Po chwili westchnęła. Chłopak mógł przysiąc, że teraz patrzyła dokładnie na niego. - Musisz być taki uparty? Czy nie wiesz, że jeśli nic nie powiesz, to cię zabiją?

Poczuł jej dotyk na piersi i zakaszlał boleśnie. Miała rękawiczki z lateksu; takie, jakich używali lekarze. Czyżby bała się dotknąć "nie-swojego"? Skoro tak, to dlaczego była dla niego taka miła? Czy raczej - przyjaźnie nastawiona?

Po chwili poczuł jej dotyk na swoich skrępowanych nadgarstkach. Otworzyła kajdanki, a jeż padł jak kłoda na ziemię. Ledwo zdołał bez pomocy przenieść się do siadu. Ten oficer konkretnie go skatował.

W pewnym momencie poczuł ponownie dotyk Kanidki. Delikatnie gładziła jego pyszczek. Gdyby okoliczności temu sprzyjały, to by zamruczał. Potem poczuł, jak delikatna dłoń dziewczyny zmierza w kierunku jego oczu, by po chwili zdjąć mu z nich opaske. Spojrzał potem na tłumaczkę.

To nie była wilczyca…

Gina spojrzała przez lornetkę na wnętrze obozu, ignorując CC-0287 który siedział przykuty kajdankami do ławki i próbował się uwolnić. Czuł się jak w jakimś plenerowym porno.

\- Możesz się przymknąć? - odezwała się w końcu jeżyca i strzeliła Kanida z liścia w pysk. Zabolało go mocniej niż powinno. Nie wiedział, czemu. Ale wolał, by to się nie powtórzyło. Położył uszy i w jednej chwili ucichł.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła. Potem wróciła do obserwacji. Wtem ujrzała jak z jednego z budynków wychodzi jakiś kanidzki oficer. Miał krew na rękawicach. Zaintrygowana, skupiła się na budynku, z którego ów oficer wyszedł. Kilka minut później opuścił go ktoś jeszcze. Jakaś… chyba łania, bo na pewno nie wilczyca… oraz Rick! Wyglądał jak po przesłuchaniu. Aż dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach. Schowała lornetkę i odwróciła się do swojego jeńca.

\- Dobra, masz szansę na odkupienie. Jak mam tam wejść, zgarnąć brata i wyjść? - zapytała, patrząc mu w oczy. Przy okazji zastanawiała się, jak ktoś taki jak on mógł być kanidzkim żołnierzem, skoro kulił się od jej lekkiego - miała nadzieję - ciosu. Za miękki był!

\- Uh… - CC-0287 nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Prawie na pewno chciał, ale albo nie wiedział, co, albo jak.

\- Rozumiesz w ogóle, co mówię?

Przytaknął.

\- Obóz. Jak tam wejść? - zapytała wolniej i spokojniej.

\- K… Kanał re...tencyjny. - wydukał z chyba najostrzejszym akcentem jaki Gina w życiu słyszała. Język wspólny sprawiał mu wyraźnie niezwykłą trudność.

Nie-wilcza Kanidka pomogła chłopakowi położyć się na łóżku w kącie, w czymś pokroju szpitala polowego. Składane łóżka, metalowe stoliki i tym podobne rzeczy. Rick, kiedy tylko miał szansę, spojrzał na Kanidkę dokładniej. Była młodą, urodziwą łanią o długich, kruczo czarnych włosach oraz fiołkowych oczach. Jedynie bardziej "zadbany" wygląd oraz opaska sanitariusza odróżniały ją od pospolitego więźnia. No i płeć.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała "sanitariuszka", zaczynając opatrywać rany chłopaka na piersi, pyszczku i rękach. Rick nie odpowiedział. - … Rozumiem. Nie chcesz rozmawiać z Kanidką.

W pewnym momencie łania wyciągnęła z pobliskiej szafki strzykawkę z jakimś płynem. Nim jeż zdążył jakkolwiek zaprotestować, została mu ona wbita w brzuch. Jęknął z bólu.

\- Znieczulenie powinno za niedługo działać. - powiedziała cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Potem zerknęła na swojego pacjenta i odruchowo poprawiła grzywkę, która spadła jej na oczy. Na sekundę Rickowi skoczyło tętno. - Um… H...eidi. Mi na imię.

\- Rick. - przedstawił się jej cicho. - Uh… Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Drobiazg. - łania posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. - Taka moja praca. W ogóle… co tu robisz? Nie wyglądasz ani nie zachowujesz się jak rebeliant…

\- Siostra mnie do tego namówiła…A ja głupi się zgodziłem… A ty za co tu jesteś?

\- Ja… Złapali mnie, jak opatrywałam jednego z więźniów, który im uciekł. Jego wykończyli, a mnie skazali za współudział w ucieczce i działalność przewrotową… - dziewczę w jednej chwili spochmurniało i polozyło po sobie uszy. Po chwili jednak je postawiła i zmusiła się do minimalnego uśmiechu. - Ale przynajmniej tutaj pozwalają mi robić, co do mnie należy.

Nagle coś na zewnątrz eksplodowało, a oboje poderwali się do góry, na ile tylko mogli. Spojrzeli po sobie pytająco, po czym Heidi uchyliła drzwi na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Okazało się, że więźniowie w strefie wykopalisk trafili na coś łatwopalnego, a iskry wywołane uderzaniem narzędzi o metaliczne skały sprawiły, że pół obozu w jednej chwili stanęło w ogniu - z dołem z więźniami jako epicentrum. Kto tylko mógł, zabrał się do gaszenia. Heidi położyła ze strachu uszy i spojrzała na Ricka.

\- Muszę na jakiś czas wyjść. Tylko ja zajmę się potem rannymi więźniami, bo Kanidzi są zbyt dumni. - powiedziała, a chłopak kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

Po tym momencie łania wybiegła ze szpitala polowego, zaczynając nie tylko pomagać gasić pożar, ale i wyciągać z jego epicentrum wszystkich rannych więźniów. Nie patrzyła nawet, co może jej się przez to stać. Po prostu rzuciła im się na pomoc, nie zważając na własne rany.

Rick przyglądał się tej akcji przez cały czas, samemu ledwo mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca. Sam też by pomógł - gdyby w ogóle mógł wstać - ale tylko więźniom. To oni zasługują na pomoc. Kanidzi niech radzą sobie sami. A przynajmniej znaczna większość z nich.

Wtem chłopak usłyszał, jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. W jednej chwili spojrzał, kto to taki. Obawiał się, że to znowu tamten Kanid.

\- O matko, Rick! - usłyszał zszowany głos swojej siostry. Odetchnął w duchu.

Gina podbiegła do brata i w jednej chwili mocno go przytuliła.

\- Przepraszam, że cię w to wpakowałam! - powiedziała skruszona, niewiadoma, że zaraz złamie mu tym przytulasem żebra. Dopiero jego bolesny jęk sprawił, że rozluźniła chwyt. - Wybacz… Co ci się stało?

\- Ugh… Próba przesłuchania. A tam co?

\- Trafili na jakieś surowe kryształy i pół obozu idzie teraz z dymem. Czyli w sumie taki, jaki mieliśmy cel. A teraz chodź, spadajmy stąd.

\- Chwila! - Rick cofnął się, nie dając siostrze sobie pomóc.

\- Co?

\- A co z resztą więźniów? Nie możemy ich tak zostawić.

\- Nie mamy tyle miejsca na statku.

\- Nawet dla jednej osoby?

Gina zastanowiła się.

\- W suuumie mamy jeden pokój. A co?

\- Powiedzmy, że… - tutaj chłopak delikatnie zarumienił się na policzkach. - Jest tu ktoś, którego warto akurat zabrać.

Wtem oboje usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi.


	4. Rozdział 4

Na infiterrańskie niebo bardzo powoli wkraczało słońce, podczas gdy w obozie panowało niemałe zamieszanie. Nieważne, czego Kanidzi by nie użyli, wydobyte przez ich więźniów kryształy zwyczajnie nie chciały zgasnąć. Próbowali wszystkiego: wody z armatek i kryształów, gaśnic śniegowych i tym podobnych metod. Tylko właśnie gaśnice zdawały się działać, ale nie na długo, ponieważ raz ugaszone kryształy po chwili ponownie wybuchały ogniem.

Gina przez chwilę stała jak wryta, patrząc na osobę, która weszła do środka. Odruchowo rzuciła się na nią z obnażonymi szponami w jednej ręce. Drugą - wolną - najpierw sprowadziła ją do parteru, a potem uklęknęła nad nią i zbliżyła do jej pyszczka swoje naręczne uzbrojenie.

\- Co do…?!

\- Gadaj, ktoś ty i co zrobiłaś mojemu bratu!

Nagle Gina została obalona podwójnym Nelsonem ze strony swojego brata. Ten zastękał z bólu, ale nie puszczał, dopóki jego siostra się nie uspokoi. Dziewczyna próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie udało jej się. Rick wtedy ją puścił i oboje usiedli ciężko na podłodze.

\- Rick, co ty, bronisz jej? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież to Kanidka!

\- Jak chcesz kogoś ciąć, to tamtego oficera, ale jej nie tknij.

Łania powoli podniosła się z podłogi do siadu, a po chwili zrobiły to również bliźniaki. Dość szybko chłopak oparł się plecami o ścianę.

\- Jak tu w ogóle weszłaś? - zapytał siostrę.

\- Jest tu mały kanał retencyjny. Spokojnie się przeciśniemy. - odpowiedziała jeżyca i ciepło się uśmiechnęła. Potem przerzuciła wzrok na łanię. Domyśliła się, że to o nią chodziło Rickowi. To, jak ją przed nią obronił i jak jej ufał. Jednak ona jej nie ufała. W końcu Kanid to Kanid. - Chcesz ją zabrać?

\- Jeśli to nie problem być z "wrogiem" na jednym pokładzie…

\- Dobra. Ale skuj ją. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Chłopak westchnął. Siostra podała mu kajdanki, które zwinęła jednemu żołnierzowi, a potem podszedł do łani.

\- Wybacz… - powiedział cicho, skuwając jej ręce. Potem spojrzał na Ginę. - Pokażesz, którędy weszłaś?

Trójka uciekinierów powoli czołgała się wzdłuż kanału. Wąski był, ale tylko minimalnie. Raczej się nie zaklinują. Szli w takiej kolejności: najpierw Gina, potem Rick, a na końcu Heidi. Już widzieli na końcu światło.

Nagle obok, na podobnym poziomie pod powierzchnią ziemi, coś mocno eksplodowało. Cała trójka wylądowała na boku, podczas gdy prawa część kanału została od zewnątrz zniszczona przez eksplozję. Doskonale widzieli pożar ciągle szalejący na zewnątrz. Jęzory ognia na szczęście nie sięgały do kanału, a ponadto skutecznie osłaniały ich przed wzrokiem Kanidów.

\- Argh! Moje oko… - zastękał z bólu Rick i przetarł bolące go nagle prawe oko.

\- Prędko, póki mamy osłonę! - powiedziała do reszty Heidi.

\- A co z resztą więźniów? - zapytał chłopak.

W tym momencie Gina wyjrzała przez wyrwę w kanale. Kanidzi byli tak zajęci próbami gaszenia ognia razem z więźniami, że ci drudzy wzięli sprawy w swoje ręce i zamiast wydobywać kryształy, zaczęli "wydobywać" swoich oprawców. Na pyszczek jeżycy wstąpił uśmiech satysfakcji, kiedy ujrzała, jak jedyny oficer w obozie i jednocześnie osoba, która skatowała jej brata, zostaje skatowany przez swoich niegdysiejszych więźniów.

\- Raczej sobie poradzą. - odpowiedziała Rickowi z nieukrywanym uśmiechem.

Wszystkim niezwykle ulżyło, kiedy ujrzeli holograficzne ogrodzenie płonącego obozu od zewnętrznej strony. Łania aż padła z uśmiechem ulgi na kolana, wlepiając wzrok w Nareszcie była wolna…

\- Można chyba powiedzieć, że misja wykonana. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Gina i położyła dłoń na barku brata. Spojrzała na niego i w jednej chwili się skrzywiła. - Uh, Rick?

\- Hm? - jeż spojrzał na nią, a ta wyciągnęła szpony w jednej ręce i zbliżyła je do pyszczka brata, by ten mógł się przejrzeć. W jednej chwili zamarł.

Stracił oko. Czy raczej nie tyle oko, co wzrok w nim - miał je kompletnie białe i przekrwione. No i trochę sierści w jego okolicy.

To dlatego miał teraz widok tylko na lewą stronę! Dobrze wiedzieć. Chyba...

\- Wygląda na to, że dość… solidnie oberwałeś.

\- Wiesz, siostra… Normalnie pewnie bym jakoś zareagował, ale teraz jestem na to zbyt zmęczony… Możemy już wracać na pokład? - zapytał wykończonym głosem.

Cóóóż… Niby dla Heidi to był bardziej areszt domowy, ale przynajmniej nie była już u Kanidów. Gina dała jej wolną kajutę na tym małym statku powietrznym, który bliźniaki nazywały domem. Miała tu naścienne składane łóżko, stolik przy oknie, szafkę na ubrania, a obecnie pustą… Słowem: szału nie było, ale tragedii tym bardziej.

Po długim czasie, spędzonym na obserwowaniu wysp za oknem, łania usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Jej wzrok padł na nie, a do środka powoli, lekko zginając się do przodu, wszedł Rick. W swoim płaszczu wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż w jakimś więziennym uniformie. Miał założone wszystkie opatrunki oraz do tego prowizoryczną opaskę na oko w postaci bandaża przyklejonego do rany plastrami. Niósł w rękach dwa kubki.

\- Hej. Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Nie… W zasadzie to miło, że mnie odwiedzasz. - powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem dziewczyna.

Jeż usiadł naprzeciwko niej przy stole. Odwzajemniwszy uśmiech, podał jej kubek do ręki. Jego zawartość pachniała czekoladą. Heidi w jednej chwili rozchmurzyła się i zaczęła powoli popijać gorącą czekoladę. Podobnie uczynił Rick, co chwilę zerkając na swojego ładnego gościa.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedziała z uśmiechem łania i nawet delikatnie się ukłoniła.

\- Drobiazg. - odparł Rick.

\- Um… Twoja siostra zawsze jest taka cięta?

\- Powiedzmy, że oboje mamy taki jakby "tryb obrońcy": jak jednemu z nas grozi coś poważnego, to drugi rusza na pomoc. A jest wobec ciebie tak podejrzliwa, bo… no wiesz, tak jakby jesteś obywatelką Kanidy…

\- Drugiej kategorii… - dodała cicho dziewczyna i położyła lekko uszy. - Nigdy nie tolerowałam, tego, co Kanidzi robią z innymi nacjami. Wiesz, cała ta ich wyższość wilków ponad wszystkimi innymi… Ugh…

Nagle jeszcze zdrowe lewe oko Ricka zobaczyło coś dziwnego na kombinezonie Heidi, a jego oboje zdrowych uszu zarejestrowało coś jakby cichutkie pikanie.

\- Ty, co to jest? - wskazał na mały metalowy klips pod jej kołnierzem.

Nadajnik!

Łania, nie tracąc czasu, zrzuciła z siebie kombinezon i wyrzuciła go przez okno. Ten po chwili zniknął głęboko w otchłani, lądując pewnie gdzieś w okolicy rdzenia, czyli tam, gdzie Kanidzi nigdy się nie zapuszczą.

\- Wow… - wyrwało się nagle Rickowi, a na jego policzkach wykwitły wielkie rumieńce.

\- Co? - zdziwiła się łania. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że czuje przeciąg jakieś dziesięć razy bardziej niż wcześniej.

Miała teraz na sobie tylko bieliznę, skarpetki do kolan i buty pod kostkę. W sumie nawet całkiem ładne połączenie, ale raczej nie na miejscu w ich obecnej sytuacji. Chłopak w jednej chwili ściągnął swój płaszcz i założył go na nią. Był minimalnie za duży, ale to tylko dodawało jej uroku. Heidi zarumieniła się nawet mocniej niż jej "wybawca" i posłała mu szczery uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję. To… miłe z twojej strony. - powiedziała cicho i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- I tak, i tak ci ładnie...


End file.
